Japanese National Police Agency
The National Police Agency is an agency administered by the National Public Safety Commission of the Cabinet Office of the Cabinet of Japan, and is the central agency of the Japanese police system, and the central coordinating agency of law enforcement in situations of national emergency in Japan. In quiet residential areas, there is a 20% chance per hour of finding an empty Police Box. Police Overview The public police, under the National Police Agency (or NPA) are very often limited to Tokyo and non-corporate run cities of Japan. NPA officers, usually the detectives, can follow up investigations onto corporate lands in Japan, however they must being given permission from the present Minister of Home Affairs in order to proceed. Most of the time, the corporate police are helpful in arresting common criminals. This doesn't mean the public cops are powerless. The NPA is known for their ability to keep the country safe and getting rid of trouble fast. The NPA Databases of Criminal Records and Evidence is tied into their SIN database (The National Family Register), and they keep track of every criminal activity, this shows from a persons first murder to a lesser like parking tickets. After someone gets arrested, fingerprints, DNA, retinal scans are recorded in the database. All evidence, including fingerprints and hair DNA is similarly checked and filed. Now if a person is innocent, there is no need to worried. The NPA keeps all the info reocrded on that person as "NO convictions. Hair sample found at scene of XYZ offense." Another system unique to the NPA are the Police Boxes. These are small mini-stations that are located almost everywhere in JR stations, shopping centers, and neighborhoods. Up to around ten police officers will be present in these boxes on a daily. They also patrol their surrounding area every hour. They are also exceptional at cleaning up after a fight scene, if not fighting themselves. The scariest part of the NPA is the Japanese method of investigation. Undercover investigations are not allowed, so they have various of other methods of finding the information they need.They generally arrest suspects on a charge and interrogate them on a different crime then they actually believe you have committed. Usually the cops will keep a person in a cell for up to two weeks, at this time they will question you as well as friends and family. They are also allowed to question a person 24 hours a day. A lawyer isn't allowed during questioning; a lawyer can be seen in a separate meeting room after an interrogation point. during holding periods, this person as on constant surveillance. Most people going into this say they are strong willed enough, but the cops are relentless. and if they can't get to one guy they'll get to that guy's buddy next door. The courts have no interest in what happens during the investigations. Once the police think a person is guilty (which many people end up confessing to the crimes), they take that person to trial, and its up to the judge whether they find you guilty or not. That being said it the cops can't turn up any evidence or they think you're innocent 40% of the time they'll just let you go with a warning. The other 60% of the time they'll detain you for two days, while they investigate. Equipment and Strategy The equipment the cops of Japan uses is pitiful. Most people are used to seeing beat walkers in flak jackets with assault rifles will be shocked to see the average Japanese cop wearing only light armor and only carrying a 10mm handgun with one reload, and a nightstick. Each time a shot is fired, the cop must then write a report discussing when, where, and why. If their superior doesn't believe their reason is good enough, they risk being dismissed. Usually when a gun is fired by the police, they will use two of their bullets. First they order the person to stop, if they don't, they fire a warning shot up in the air. Now if that doesn't stop the person, then they shoot them in the leg or the arm. Cops aren't allowed to aim for the head. usually Sergeants can ask for permission to carry a gun of their choosing. If the higher authority agrees to the request, then they should be able to receive their gun within 10 months of the request. The ones with unusual calibers often will run out of ammo fast. They have to requisition the bullets, as well. That being said they are able to keep the peace with this meager equipment given. Max-Tac/C-Swat units are used for serious situations. In the smaller cities, these will often come from the corporates near by. In large cities like Tokyo, they have their own ACPAs, Attack AVs, and Tanks. These guys are licensed for the maximum mayhem, and are usually called in for only big street battles, terrorist, and cyberterrorist. The Corporate Police carry much bigger and better guns then the usual police, but often are restricted to small pistols. The big guns may cause a public panic, and this reduces productivity. That being said they are still able to pull out the big guns from the vehicles if the situation calls for it. Organization The Keisatsu chō Chōkan ''(Commissioner General) of the National Police Agency is the highest ranking police officer of Japan, regarded as an exception to the regular class structure. For the Deputy Commissioner General (''Jichō), the Senior Commissioner is supplemented. The Commissioner General's Secretariat (Chōkan Kanbō) are their staff. The civilian political leadership is provided by the National Public Safety Commission. Internal Bureaus Community Safety Bureau This bureau was derived from the Safety Division of the Criminal Affairs Bureau in 1994. * Community Safety Planning Division * Community Police Affairs Division * Juvenile Division * Safety Division * Cybercrime Division * Director for Economic Crimes Investigation Criminal Affairs Bureau The Criminal Affairs Bureau is in charge of research statistics and coordination of the criminal investigation of nationally important and international cases. * (Direct reporting divisions) ** Criminal Affairs Planning Division ** First Investigation Division ** Second Investigation Division ** Director for Criminal Intelligence Support ** Director for Criminal Identification * Organized Crime Department ** Organized Crime Policy Planning Division ** Japanese Organized Crime Division ** Drugs and Firearms Division ** Director for International Investigative Operations Traffic Bureau The Traffic Bureau is responsible for traffic policing and regulations. This bureau was derived from the Safety Bureau in 1962 because of the expression indicating a high number of deaths from traffic accidents. * Traffic Planning Division * Traffic Enforcement Division * Traffic Management and Control Division * License Division Security Bureau The Security Bureau is in charge of the internal security affairs, such as counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism or disaster response. * (Direct reporting divisions) ** Security Planning Division ** Public Security Division ** Security Division * Foreign Affairs and Intelligence Department ** Foreign Affairs Division ** Counter International Terrorism Division Info-Communications Bureau The Info-Communications Bureau supervises police communications systems and combat with cyberterrorism. * Info-Communications Planning Division * Information Systems Division * Communications Facilities Division * High-Tech Crime Technology Division Weapons Control in Japan The draconian Weapons Control Law are the reason the police have a hard time to get decent guns. The Japanese government is very strict, for example any knife with a blade over 30 cm is illegal. Any gun is illegal as well. Poisons, drugs, anything used that can harm or kill others is illegal, unless in an approved laboratory. In order to own anything a person needs to get a permit, but even with it the NPA keeps an eye on them at all times. Because of the difficulty in finding guns, the black market run by the Yakuza thrives on this, usually charging insane prices. There's even model air guns that get modified to shoot real bullets. Possession of an illegal weapon is a Priority Three crime, and trafficking is Priority Two. That being said body armor is legal References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Cyberpunk 2077 – the lore, story, setting, characters, and classes from the tabletop game # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Cyberpunk 2020 – Home of the Brave. Cyberpunk 2020 – Night City. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 Based on the Cyberpunk 2013 and Cyberpunk 2020 rule books and sourcebooks. PASQUARETTE, C. "Pacific Rim Sourcebook". 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1994 PONDSMITH, M. "Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit World Book". R. Talsorian Games, 2019 Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Organizations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Organizations